


☆

by nimrism



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, What happened in 306
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrism/pseuds/nimrism
Summary: This is my take on what would've happened before the first scene in 306 aka the scene where Clarke draws Lexa. It's very tiny but ✌
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 33





	☆

It was a sunny, peaceful morning, but Lexa hadn't gotten any sleep. She knew Clarke was right. Attacking Skaikru would cause another war, and she wasn't sure she wanted to sacrifice her people anymore. Not when Clarke had shown her a better way.

But the commanders in the flame disagreed. Their way had always been "jus drein jus daun", and Lexa had changed that. They weren't exactly happy. They showed her memories of wars and revenge plots, and how they always made sure to answer violence with more violence.

Giving up on sleep, Lexa got up. There weren't any meetings until noon, so she decided to pick up a book. She hadn't had time to read in a while.

The commander loved reading English books. In Polis, there were hundreds of books written in Trigedasleng, her native language. Books that described legends of the past commanders, and children's books that encouraged kids to fight for their clan and their commander. But it was always the English books that intrigued Lexa.

Those books had been there for ages, and they were different. They described magical worlds, or terrifying monsters, or chronicled beautiful love stories. The beauty of these stories was their imaginary flare. It was an escape from Lexa's actual life.

As she began to dive into the novel in her hands, she heard her door knob turning.

The commander of death herself walked in, a few papers in one hand and what seemed like coal or chalk in the other.

"Sleepless night?" Clarke asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Would you believe me if I said I woke up early?"

"Considering you have no meetings now, then no"

"Figured" Lexa smiled.

"Would you mind if I sat here and drew?"

"I could use some company" the commander gestured to the armchair next to her.

"What are you reading?"

"The book is old and worn out, and several pages are missing, so, to be completely honest, I don't know" 

Clarke laughed. "What's it about?"

"This child called Heathcliff-" Lexa began, but was quickly interrupted by Clarke.

"Wuthering Heights" Clarke nodded. "We were forced to read it as kids on the Ark"

Lexa looked up the blonde, intrigued. "But it's a fictious story" the brunette started. "Aren't they supposed to give you books that fuel your loyalty to your people?"

"There's a whole lot of things we did on the Ark that didn't make sense" the blonde said, then began draw light streaks on her paper.

Lexa leaned back on the couch and continued to read.

Clarke noticed the small sound Lexa made with her lips when she pronounced certain letters under her breath, and a giant grin grew on her face.

"Commander softie" she grinned to herself. She began sketching Lexa's candles because she'd been seeing a lot of them around the Polis tower, the commander's steady breath relaxing her.

Soon enough, the small sound Lexa made while she read stopped. Clarke looked up from her sketch to find that the great commander of the twelve clans had fallen asleep on the couch, the book still in her hand.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her. She looked beautiful- she always looked beautiful- but this time, there was a sort of serenity to her face. Peace, Clarke decided.

The blonde stared at Lexa for a while, watched her chest steadily rise and fall, and admired the peaceful state she was in.

She finally decided to leave her candle drawing and pulled out an empty paper. She began to draw Lexa, knowing she wanted to keep this memory of her.

She carefully drew every detail of her face, etching it into her mind. As she began to shade the background, she noticed Lexa stir in her sleep, then the commander gasped and sat up, breathing heavily.

Clarke dropped her drawing and sat next to Lexa, resting a hand on her knee.

"Hey, hey" she looked at her. "It's okay. You're okay"

Lexa tried to steady her breathing as she put her hands to her temples, but quickly put them back down.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The commanders before me- they speak to me in my sleep" the commander began as Clarke listened intently. "I saw their deaths. At war. At the hands of an assassin" she was still trying to get her breath under control.

"It was just a nightmare" the blonde tried to assure her.

"No" Lexa said firmly. "No. It's a warning"

Clarke look confused, but let her continue.

"They think I'm betraying their legacy. 'Jus drein jus daun' has always- always been the way of our people"

"Listen to me" Clarke look directly into Lexa's eyes. "A ceasefire is not a betrayal. What you did on that battlefield stopped a war"

Lexa looked back at Clarke, her breath now steady and her eyes focused on the blonde in front of her.

"Your legacy will be peace" Clarke finished, still maintaining the eye contact.

Lexa looked at Clarke, unsure of her words, but in awe of her beauty. She shook it off quickly and got up, shutting her book closed.

As she passed by the armchair, she noticed Clarke's drawing of her. She picked it up and looked at it, surprised by the details.

"Oh um- that- that's not finished yet" Clarke nervously laughed.

Lexa looked up from the drawing to the blonde, trying to read her.

But everytime she looked at her face, she found herself studying every detail, getting lost in her eyes, then her eyes shifting to her lips.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter" Lexa called as she put the drawing back down.


End file.
